cnfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Surprise
Surprise is a Pikonik who is a mix of Jigglypuff and Pit. She is almost the same age as Anamary and she is friends with her. She looks like a Sonic character even though she's not mixed with one, because she is a Pikonik. Anamary is her best friend. She doesnt have a jewel because Ana already is best friends with Toon Link, and Surprise doesn't have another SSBB best friend, so that means she can't go to SSBB (Super Smash Bros Brawl). She doesn't like it when her friends are bored, because she doesn't know what to do about it, and she doesn't like it if her friends hate her opinion because she gets nervous easily. She is a fan of Link. She can actually turn evil by the evil toons or Anti Pikoniks, but they didn't think they can turn her evil so they didn't. Ana gave her a toon called Toon Cute to be her BFF, Toon Cute had the exact same interests as Surprise. It was the best gift from Ana and Surprise was so happy about it. She got her powers when Toon Wizard accidentally dropped his baton which shot magic at her and gave her strength and powers of Pit and Jigglypuff. She came in SSBB because she rescued Ana from Anti Ana, but Surprise took long to smash the Smash Ball, and she was a clumsy fighter. Though she is a mix of Jigglypuff and Pit, it doesn't mean that she has a final smash related to them, because Jigglypuff's final smash is growing large and Pit's final smash is summoning monsters. So Surprise calls her final smash "Comet Tail" which is when she flies up, becomes a bright light when flying faster to her enemy making a big punch that knocks them off stage. She turns into Ambush, her evil form. When she asked Toon Wizard to separate her from Ambush, it worked but Ambush kidnapped Toon Cute and teleported her to Evilowser, and it took a very long time to get there because her SSBB friends were messing around, and then her impatience for being away from Toon Cute got her evil form back. There is an amazing song that Surprise likes, but the more she listens the more she remembers Ambush that makes Ambush strike out again. Surprise Gender: Female Personality: Kind, helpful, obedient, extremely humorous, observant, smart, mature, patient, sensible, nervous (sometimes), unconfident, stubborn (sometimes), sarcastic (sometimes), mean (sometimes), cowardly, a bit lazy Looks like: Pink, yellow hair, purple eyes, cat-like ears, white muzzle, white feathered wings, a tail, occasionally wears dark clothes Powers: Pit/Jigglypuff types, electricity Likes: Hanging out with her friends, funny things, toons, Legend of Zelda (OoT, MM, SS, TP), SSBB, fireworks, flying, feeling appreciated, evening/dawn, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (she likes it extreme), dramatic action, music (she adores it, it's like a medecine to her) Dislikes: When people get bored, when people yell at her, when her opinion causes disaster, vegetables, people arguing, people kissing, evil toons, evil people, someone getting hurt, insects, when there's nothing to do Friends: Ana (best friend), Toon Link (best friend), Toon Cute (BFF), other toons, Link, Mario, Sonic, other SSBB characters, SSGB characters Enemies: (unknown) Category:Characters Category:Pikonik characters Category:Females Category:Pikoniks